Dragneel Family
Tenrou Island (Former) |Affliation = |Status = Active |Race = Human Demon (Etherious) |Members = *Zeref Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel *Larcade Dragneel |Image Gallery = }} The Dragneel Family (ドラグニル・かぞく Doraguniru Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings until Zeref Dragneel revived his dead younger brother, Natsu Dragneel, as an Etherious. Zeref, along with Igneel and the celestial spirit mage Anna Hearfilia concocted a plan to send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that is rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia, could properly heal. This coincides with Zeref's initial plan to have his younger brother become powerful enough to destroy him. History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to become a student at the Mildian Magic Academy, where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive his brother. When Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him: E.N.D.; Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zeref took care of Natsu but the latter was too rambunctious for him to handle as no matter what Zeref did Natsu didn't want to learn to read or write. However one day, while collecting herbs Zeref stumbled across the Fire Dragon King Igneel who unlike most dragons had no problems associating with humans. After acquainting with one another, the two became friends and much later the Dragon offered to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him himself something Zeref allowed. Zeref then became aware of the plan hatched by Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia and Skiadrum to use the Dragon Soul Technique to seal their damaged souls inside young Dragon Slayers that they have raised and travel to the future, where the Ethernano-dense air would help them recover enough to kill Acnologia. Zeref helped them do so, and had the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia open the Eclipse Gate to the future, while also four hundred years later having Layla Heartfilia open another version of the Gate to connect the two time periods, allowing the Dragon Slayers chosen (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) to arrive in the future on July 7, X777. Synopsis Edolas Arc After his magic unintentionally causes him to kill a pack of wolves on Tenrou Island, Zeref sadly sat down while wondering how long he has to wait until he sees Natsu. Tenrou Island Arc Natsu and Zeref met on Tenrou Island while Zeref cried at seeing his younger brother, Natsu didn't recognize Zeref and even punched him. The Black mage was unfazed by this blow and cried as he realized that Natsu wasn't strong enough to kill him wondering how long he had to wait until Natsu was ready to kill him. Natsu was confused at Zeref's behavior and was shocked to find out that he was Zeref. After the conflict with Grimore Heart, Zeref left the island to deal with Hades. When Tenrou Island was "destroyed" due to the attack of Acnologia, Zeref shed tears as he believed Natsu to have been killed. Grand Magic Games Arc Seven years later, Zeref learned that Natsu survived Acnologia's attack having spied on the Grand Magic Games and regain a sense of hope that Natsu would kill him. While speaking to Mavis, Zeref thought of a future meeting with his brother now that the latter had gotten stronger. Tartaros Arc Tartaros, a guild consisting of Etherious, captured Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane and soon Natsu. When Natsu escaped and attacked the enemy guild soldiers, he was confronted by Zeref who stopped time and for the first time spoke with Natsu. Zeref told Natsu some information of E.N.D and Natsu moved to attack Zeref with the Heat Blade after the latter told him Igneel failed to defeat the demon. The heat blade was unable to damage Zeref as he told natsu that he would be given a choice let E.N.D live or destroy it which left the boy confused. Zeref moved to leave despite Natsu's protests however, Zeref told him that Tartaros spent so much time searching for him to suddenly appear would be a kill joy with that the black mage disappeared. Zeref returned during the final moment of the battle between Gray & Natsu vs. Mard Geer having come to reclaim the Book of E.N.D for himself. He congratulated Mard Geer for his efforts to "revive" E.N.D but then dispelled Mard Geer of his living magic changing him back to a book before destroying it while commenting he no longer needed the demon, to natsu's disgust. Zeref remarked that he wanted to settled things with Natsu but Acnologia interfered but promises to bring Natsu more despair should he live through the Dragon King's onslaught. Having recovered the Book of E.N.D., Zeref left the area as Natsu angrily glared at him. Avatar Arc Zeref recounted his past at trying to revive his dead brother, the events which led to him becoming cursed and creating the demons of his books as well managing to successfully revive his brother as E.N.D (Etherious Natsu Dragneel) his last and most powerful demon. Zeref stopped talking to Natsu's book promising to speak with the real Natsu about Igneel and Mavis another day. Alvarez Empire Arc When Zeref subdued Makarov, he admitted he was grateful to the elderly mage and thanked him for raising Natsu. Zeref tried to kill Makarov hoping to enrage Natsu but Mest saved him. Natsu was angered to learn Zeref was the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire while Zeref was pleased that Natsu was on the island. When Mavis tells Fairy Tail her past with Zeref, the latter mentions to wanting see his brother in the flashback. During the invasion of Alvarez Empire, Natsu went to confront Zeref and after taking down many soldiers Zeref appeared. Zeref stated he wanted to see Natsu as soon as possible. Natsu then battled Zeref while using the power he inherited from Igneel managing to overwhelm Zeref. Pleased by this display, Zeref finally revealed the truth: Natsu is Zeref's younger brother and that four hundred years ago their family was attacked by dragons and that Natsu was killed along with their parents. Zeref explained that he underwent research in order to revive Natsu and using the body of the original Natsu Dragneel and a combination of his magic he was able to resurrect Natsu as Etherious Natsu Dragneel (E.N.D.). Though shocked, Natsu denied this revelation by bringing up Igneel's failure to defeat E.N.D and said demon leading Tartaros until Zeref reveals Tartaros was really created by Mard Geer who found Natsu's book and used it to control the other demons. Zeref also explained how Igneel chose not to kill Natsu because he loved him too much to harm him. Even with all this information, Natsu refused to believe it before Zeref proved his story by showing that damaging the Book of E.N.D. harms him as well. An injured Natsu was forced to listen as Zeref explained everything: he and Igneel were friends, Zeref allowed Igneel to raise Natsu, and Natsu being sent to the future through the Eclipse Gate along with Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue to help defeat Acnologia. Zeref states this was also a way for him to make Natsu stronger so that one day he would be able to kill Zeref. Zeref ended his tale by stating he lived out those four hundred years awaiting Natsu's arrival recounting on how hard it was but Natsu soon lost his patience and charged at his brother, refusing to believe anything else Zeref is telling him. Making no attempt to defend himself, Zeref revealed one more thing if he dies then so will Natsu as he is his creation. The dragon slayer ignored this accepting a suicidal destiny and tried to kill Zeref but Happy stopped him and flew away with the protesting Natsu who has lost his chance kill his immortal brother. As he watches the two of them leave, Zeref states that Natsu is no longer capable of stopping him now that the last bit of Igneel's power has disappeared and bids his brother farewell. With Natsu now gone, Zeref prepares to go through with his plans to obtain Fairy Heart now that no one is capable of defeating him so he will not hesitate any longer. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy land in a forest to rest at a pond as Natsu struggled to process everything he learned from Zeref while making a promise with Happy to defeat find a way to defeat Zeref without endangering his own life. After organizing his army, Zeref prepared to crush his younger brother and former lover before being teleported to Fairy Tail by one of his shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion placing him in the same area as Fairy Heart (Mavis). As this was happening, Natsu and his friends begin traveling back to Fairy Tail to help Mavis. Elsewhere one of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria who while tied up attempts to escape two mages before she was saved by another Shield of Spriggan named Larcade Dragneel whose exact relation to the two Dragneel brothers is unknown. Later after the Spriggan 12 have taken control of Fairy Tail guild, Zeref revealed some information of about Larcade that he is his secret weapon against Acnologia because of the capabilities of his unknown magic. References Navigation Category:Dragneel Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help